Bestiary
__NOWYSIWYG__ Reanimated by the N4 virus, a failed attempt to find a cure for cancer by Secronom, zombies were born. Many are the stereotypical mindless flesh-eating corpses, with one goal: eating the living. However, grotesque mutants, increasing in numbers as days go past, manifest an unstoppable rage against the living... When you first venture into the city, zombies appear infrequently and are easy to kill. As you move deeper into the city, progressively tougher zombies will appear, easily identifiable by their color and unique, mutated body types. There are also several factors - like all kinds of movement and fighting noise - that will increase "Aggro" (Aggression), or more exactly, the number of zombies that will spawn nearby (up to 8 at once in 2d version) and their moving speed. Important Notes * You gain 25% more experience while you're Nourished, only of the given 75% while you're Hungry, and only 50% while you're Starving. * All experience gains shown were tested at Fine nutrition level and at the normal zombie walking speed. * Zombie HP and experience get changed now and then due to Nerotonin mutations. Take these values as estimates, not facts. * Silent weapons like blades and blunts are recommended for use, to keep aggro low. * Refer to the Research Missions for the different types of blood samples and what type of zombie you need to loot it from. * A new update in the 3D version is that there are 4 states of a zombie. 1. Calm state - when the zombie is walking very slowly and not paying any attention to trespassing survivors. They proceed at their slowest speed. 2. Disturbed state - when the zombie is disturbed because either the player got too close to the zombie or shot a bullet which made the zombie notice the survivor. They proceed at their slowest speed. 3. Enraged state - when the zombie is "angry" and rampages/sprints at the survivor. This would happen either because the player hit the zombie or the player was making heavy aggro. They proceed at their fastest speed. 4. Fleeing state - when the zombie is fleeing from the survivor temporarily because its path is blocked as an anti-stick code by AdminPwn but will, in a matter of seconds, redirect its attention back to the survivor. Current Zombie Population After several years of fighting the seemingly unending zombie threat outside Nastya's Holdout's gates, rumors of new mutations among zombies popped up and some people mentioned having slain some of those new zombies, although no one ever managed to provide proof. A few months later, basically everyone already saw various new and unusual zombies that were never spotted before. At that time, it became clear that the Nerotonin-4 virus is creating some new type of "zombie generation", possibly to better fight the human factor in the attempt to fully conquer the world. Detecting a flaw in the previous state of the mutations, which was basing the form of a host off of the amount of virus in the host, along with other external factors, it adapted to creating predators not hive-mind type creatures. Based off of the genetic code, personality, and physical attributes of a host, adaptation trumped over sheer numbers, turning the infected into a new species of creature, not just a mutated human being. This aspect of the mutation has created mental, offensive, defensive, and other physical features that converted the zombies from something pesky to be slaughtered to a specialized army that could be feared in groups, or individually. The survivors will now need to unite not only in the outpost, but in the city, changing their strategies to teamwork, instead of one-man-armies, as the infected have done both. Even though some people attempted to kill even more zombies than usual to prevent the worst, soon it became clear that these attempts were in vain as the new zombies totally annihilated those small groups, since they had no idea what to expect. The zombie threat to the remains of the human race managed to multiply its strength and ability to wipe out mankind in mere months... This is the second generation of zombies which were introduced with the change to Unity3D as the primary game engine. Their "ancestors" are the 2D Zombies, which were totally replaced by the new 3D variants, which along with the change that the maximum zombie limit is several times larger than in 2D, will be even more lethal to survivors and require far more teamwork than in the past. The following summaries do not discount melee as an efficient form of combat against the undead. What is trying to be stressed is that long-ranged combat is usually the safest alternative, as the claws, blades, and teeth of the undead are not often able to reach the distance of a bullet. As a melee user, the writer of these sees teamwork with users of different weapons as the best way to dispatch these threats to humanity. Regular Zombies The regular zombies are the most common kind of enemy that can be found in the city. While they pose little or no threat while alone or in small groups, an enraged mob of those can be dangerous even for the most skilled survivors. Special Zombies These enemies are more powerful and deadly than the regular zombies. They can make short story of unexperienced survivors especially in large groups. They start appearing in the green zone and their quantity grows when progressing further into the inner city. Unique Mutations Due to the adaptive nature of the N4 virus as well as the unpredictability of it's effects on the host, unique mutations can be found deep in the city. While not as common as other zombies, these enemies posses additional abilities and are generally not to be taken lightly. Bosses Bosses are rare enemies that could be found in the city. They usually have a considerable amount of HP, and deal significantly higher damage per hit. They also have the chance of dropping items when dying and a chance of being on fire, thus increasing the power greatly. In any encounters with them, exercise extreme caution. Burning bosses can also be encountered. In addition to being usually faster and more resistant to damage, these bosses reward more experience for killing them. The stats of burning bosses (excluding Burning Zombie) have been put in bracket next to the stats of normal counterpart for comparison and space benefit. 2D Beta Era These zombies were available in "Dead Frontier Classic", the original version of Dead Frontier which was fully 2D and based on Adobe flash before the change to Unity3D for better overall performance, more freedom, usage of 3D game content and other advantages. In 2D, you always viewed the game from a Bird's Eye point of view. Tier II - Purple Zombies (Burnt/Charred Zombies) & Crows Purple-grayish zombies and crows will initially appear about 10 blocks away from the outpost in any direction. Even though purple is a very unusual skin color, they are almost always called like that since their skin does in fact have a very subtle magenta tone. During the "Burning Days", a lot of zombies were simply wounded, bound together and burned on large piles which can still be found in the city. Yet a good lot of zombies survived this, only their clothes, human skin and the ropes turned to ashes, while the highly regenerative N4 virus generated a new skin right above the zombies' muscles. At first this skin was blue, then soon it turned purple and stayed that way. Due to these mutations and their history, these zombies are also referred to as "Charred Zombies". These are the zombies from which you loot Charred/Crow blood Samples for Research missions. Tier III - Red Zombies (Mutated Zombies) Red zombies, fat red zombies, and long armed red zombies, all horribly mutated into monsters and with differing features, whether it be a huge gain in muscle or an extension in skeletal structure, are found in stages, meaning they aren't truly one group. They appear about 20 or 30 blocks away from the outpost and are the strongest of all regular zombies. These are the zombies from which you loot Mutant/Adv. Mutant blood Samples for Research missions. Tier IV - Green Zombies (Irradiated Zombies) A few zombies are heavily irradiated versions of their brethren, thus meaning they must have been exposed to radiation of some sort, causing them to glow green. They stick out and can be seen easily, even against the dark horizon. They are the first Infected to appear in the screen. They randomly appear in their weaker brethren's zone or even farther out in the Inner City. All of them possess extraordinary health, strength and speed once angered or sufficiently damaged. All green zombies carry some kind of valuable item, the quality of which depends on the type of monster and area where it was found. Looting this reward, however, is difficult due to the many weaker zombies that always follow these beasts to share in the almost always guaranteed meal after a battle. Green zombies prefer to ambush their prey when they are hiding in buildings to entrap and swarm them with their "minion" zombies, which appear to follow them around, or attract them. Whatever theories say about them, they're still threats. After December 27th 2008, the appearance rate of Green Zombies was increased to counter complaints that looting wasn't fair, and that one should have to earn rarer items by fighting for them. (Note: With the release of missions, some insight was given on green zombies. Green zombies are referred to as "irradiated" - players may be tasked with looting "Irradiated" Blood Samples from green zombies.) Tier V - The Behemoth |} Old Zombies These zombies appeared in the earlier stages of the infection, but vanished from the city after several weeks. Red Zombies These started appearing around 30 screens away from the outpost, currently there are only reports of several kinds of male and fat zombies. They are the "prototype" reds in the game's early stages. |} Category:Gameplay